The Little Sister
by Chance Brown
Summary: Hanabi Hyuuga is asked for advice on how to woo her older sister from none other than Naruto Uzumaki. How can she possibly take advantage of this situation? Dinner and shopping? Post-Naruto 437. Companion to The Big Sister. Oneshot.


A/N- This is my first Naruto Fanfiction. I really have been into the Konohamaru/Hanabi pairing (It's like BBRae for all you Teen Titans fans) but I also like Naruto/Hinata, so I decided that I was going to do a little mix in there. This is like a warm up for another story I've had on my brain for a while, I just don't know if I can do it, so this is going to let me see if I can. Lol. Let's find out!

**Constructive criticism is MUCH appreciated! I want to write 2 fics that'll be a little longer, but if I haven't gotten the writing down for Naruto yet, they'll just be wasted ideas, so if you like my writing, let me know, and if I need to improve, PLEASE let me know!! I want to get good enough to write my stories well!**

**Title:** The Little Sister (Companion to my other story: The Big Sister)

**Summary:** Hanabi Hyuuga is asked for advice on how to woo her older sister from none other than Naruto Uzumaki. How can she possibly take advantage of this situation?

* * *

**The Little Sister**

Hanabi Hyuuga stared up at the shuriken and kunai set in Namimaru's weapons shop. They were beautiful; some girls loved flowers and poetry. Some girls ooed and cooed over clothes and shoes, but Hanabi's heart lie right here; in being a shinobi. The black steel was reinforced with hollow framework that not only imbibed chakra, but left the throwing weapons light AND dense; perfect for close range fighting.

This specific set had been hand crafted by the Chizoku family; the most talented clan of blacksmiths in the Land of Fire. Unfortunately; the set was much too expensive for her pittance of an allowance, so the short kunoichi with long jet black hair stared in awe at the set for several minutes before turning and walking out of the shop.

Aside from the most magnificent set of ninja tools ever made, the rest of her day had been uneventful. She went by the river on the South side of the village, practiced throwing shuriken, and ran into Konohamaru; the pest of the Hidden Leaf. Konohamaru was a loud-mouthed, egotistical, talentless, self-centered, obnoxious Genin who had graduated from academy last month with her; and because his grandfather was the Third Hokage, he thought he was better than everyone else.

Well Hanabi had shown him several times during sparring practice just how good he was- good at landing flat on his back. The faint sound of her stomach growling snapped Hanabi back into reality; there was nothing left to do in the village anyway, maybe she'd just go back to the Hyuuga complex, maybe her father had completed his meetings and would be able to train her some more.

"HEY, HEY!!!" The voice yelling behind her caught her attention. Hanabi turned around to see Naruto Uzumaki running toward her. She looked to her left; nobody there. She looked to her right; still nobody. _Was he talking to her?_ She tilted her head, raising one eyebrow in a confused look.

"Yeah, you!" He said, slowing to a stop as he approached her, "You're Hanabi right? Hanabi Hyuuga?"

Hanabi nodded, she had seen Naruto a couple of times, but the two of them had never had a conversation; never even exchanged greetings. What could he want with her?

"So you're Hinata's little sister right?" _Oh, this is what he was getting at. Hanabi knew where this conversation was going. She didn't want to talk about her older sister; she'd heard enough about her older sister's daring move to protect the village while she was away with her father._

"Yes I am." Hanabi's voice was terse and formal, a trait the kids in her academy class often made fun of her for…. Before she kicked their butts so hard their ancestor's felt it. "What can I do for you Uzumaki-San?"

He looked shocked at her address for a moment. _Was he not used to being addressed so formally? He was Naruto Uzumaki! The savior of the village, the ninja who defeated Pain, the Toad Sage, one of the Nisei!_

"Hehe." He scratched the back of his neck, grinning, "Just call me Naruto. But . . . um . . . I was wondering if I could talk to you . . . about . . . um . . . your sister."

Hanabi showed no outward reaction to this comment; Uzumaki needed her help. She was in a very advantageous position. She had no desire to talk about Hinata, and he did; how could she use this to her advantage. Her eyes darted to the surroundings, trying to come up with inspiration, and as the sign over Namimaru's weapons shop reflected in her eyes she got her answer! Hanabi focused her sight on Naruto again.

"It'll cost you." She said plainly, trying not to let her excitement show one bit. She was lucky; it didn't.

"Wha?" Naruto looked dumbstruck.

"You need my help." Hanabi calmly explained the situation, "You want something from me Uzumaki-San-"

"Naruto-" He cut into her speech. Hanabi continued talking, ignoring his rude interruption.

"And I don't particularly need anything specific from you. However, there is something I need, and if you can obtain this item for me, then I will give you the audience that you desire." Hanabi's plan was perfect! She'd get exactly what she wanted, or she'd get to go about her day without having to worry about listening to anyone yapp about her older sister; either scenario was good for her.

"Oh. Okay . . . well, what is it that you want me to get?" He asked, realizing that she was holding him up.

"Those." Hanabi pointed sideways through the window at the lightweight weapons set in the store next to them without looking away from Naruto. His face baulked as his eyes read the price tag a second time. Hanabi stared straight ahead at the ninja; if she kept her ground and didn't falter, this just might work.

"Well, those are a lot; can't I just take you out for ramen or something?" Naruto smiled. _Not funny._ Hanabi thought. She kept her face blank and stared at him without saying a word.

Naruto scratched the back of his head again and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pouch in the shape of a frog. Quickly he turned around and began rummaging through the small purse, counting Ryo aloud as he gathered up how much money he had. Hanabi heard him let out a large sigh before he turned around. _Yes! Jackpot!_

_

* * *

_

"Thank you very much Uzumaki-San." Hanabi said as they exited Namimaru's shop with a bag of new weapons in her left hand. She looked over at his melancholy face, should she had made him spend that much money?

"I told you already, it's just Naruto." He replied and stopped walking. "So, let's go talk." He finished, looking left and right. Hanabi had been waiting for this; he wanted her to pass a message along to her sister. It wasn't a difficult task, though it was . . . undesirable.

"Yes Uzumaki-Sa- yes." Hanabi caught herself, "I will find Hinata an-"

"HEY GUYS!" Kiba called out from down the lane. He quickened his step and Akamaru jogged next to him as the two caught up with the first pair. "Whatcha guys doin'?" Hanabi had known Kiba Inuzuka since she was 7 years old; the dog using ninja was on her sister's squad with Kurenai-Sensei and Shino Aburame.

"Uzumaki-San was asking me for advice about Hi-"Hanabi started, but her mouth was quickly covered by Naruto's hand. Why did he do that?

"About Hi- Hide- Hidden Justu moves! I forgot all that stuff we learned in the academy and I know Hanabi just graduated so I thought I'd ask her. That's all." Naruto smiled brightly as sweat dropped down his forehead. Kiba just shrugged.

"Hehe, still the same as ever Naruto, you never change. Well I gotta meet up with my sister at the vet; I'll see you guys later. " Kiba waved and walked off.

"Myou gan left coap." Hanabi mumbled underneath Naruto's palm. He looked at her confused until the kunoichi raised her right hand and forcibly removed his from covering her mouth. "I SAID you can let go! What was that for?"

"I didn't want you telling anyone what we are talking about. This has to be a secret, like I huge secret, like you can't tell anyone!" Naruto bent down so that he was eye level with Hanabi. "I don't want anyone finding out, can you do that?"

Hanabi nodded; if Uzumaki wanted this to be clandestine then he'd get his wish. _Grrowl._ Her stomach growled again, he needed to make this quick if she was going to make it home soon enough to eat. There was a cook on duty at the Hyuuga estate, so she could probably have them make her some soba noodles, or even a nice bowl of tempura rice. She could ev- wait! Hanabi had a better idea.

"Uzu- Naruto." She smiled at him. "If you want this to be a secret we can't very well talk in the middle of the street can we. We have to go someplace private." She said. Naruto's eyes lit up as if that were the best idea he'd heard all day.

"Hanabi! That's the best idea I've heard all day!" _figures._ "But go where? We can't go to your place, my pla-"Hanabi was waiting for that; he'd walked right into her trap!

"Is this what this conversation was about? Are you trying to lure me back to your home, you pervert!" She said quick and slightly louder than before. Immediately Naruto went red and began to wave his arms in defense.

"No, no not at all! I just was thinking of places that people go when they talk and then the places came up in my head and I was thinking and I wasn't thinking about _that_ or you in the that way I was just thinking that if there was a place that people go . . . " He kept talking, but Hanabi had tuned him out. She'd expected this reaction, and all she had to do was steer the conversation a little more and she'd get exactly what she wanted. She tuned Naruto back in who was still stumbling over his words.

"so yeah and maybe later if you are old enough but then your dad would have to talk to you about that because I don't really know a whole lot and pigeons and beetles have something to do with that too." He finished, inhaling a deep breath.

"Then what suggestions do you have?" She asked. Naruto glanced down the street to his left and right and then grinned back at her.

"How about Ichiraku Ramen! It's the best ramen in town!" he said. Hanabi grinned inside; _gotcha!_

"Ramen? I am a Hyuuga of the Village Hidden in the Leaves! I do not go to Ramen stands Uzumaki-san! I shall choose our venue." Hanabi exaggerated her glance around their surroundings. She already knew exactly where she wanted to go, it was the newest restaurant in Konoha; Kikugawa. It was supposed to be a premier restaurant, but it also came with a premier price tag that Hanabi could not afford. She continued her charade, "How about that place there. That is a fine establishment."

Naruto's face dropped and he pulled out the frog pouch again, counting through currency. "Um, that place is a little expensive, couldn't we ju-"

"Is this another ploy to get me back to your house Uzumaki? Should I go find my father and-"

"No, NO! Its fine, we can go there! That's perfect; I was just thinking the same thing!" He panicked and started walking toward Kikugawa.

Hanabi smirked, _I'm a genius._

The interior of Kikugawa was elegant, yet simple. The tables and chairs were made of oak, nicely polished, and a dark brown with a hint of red; Mahogany. The Host greeted Hanabi and Naruto with a knowing smile; indicating that he truly did NOT know what was going on. Naruto requested a secluded table, which only led the host to further his suspicions about the two as they followed him to the back corner of the dining room.

"I shall return with beverages for you two in a moment. Enjoy your date." He said and was gone before either teen had a chance to correct him. Hanabi's eyes followed the host into the back room before turning her attention back on Naruto.

"I know what you want to talk about." She said plainly.

"Uhh, you do? Is it that obvious?" he asked. Hanabi nodded; it was that obvious, shameful even.

"I am sorry that it has come to this, but I will ask my sister to be more discreet. It is unbecoming of Hyuuga to act like the rest of your scavengers." Hanabi understood that recently Naruto had a lot of females following him, watching him, and idolizing him, but her sister should carry herself with more respect.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

"I will ask my sister to back off Uzumaki-San"

"NO! Wait, that's not what I wanted to talk about! And I thought I told you, it's-"

"Naruto, it's Naruto. I remember." She was started to get annoyed again. "If not that, then what did you want to talk about. I thought you were here because my sister's actions have annoyed you."

"No, not at all." Naruto grinned and looked around nervously. "Actually I haven't come within 20 feet of your sister since Pain's attack on the village. I've kinda been . . . well . . .um. . avoiding her."

Hanabi didn't understand, and her face must have conveyed as much because Naruto began speaking again; explaining himself.

"So, I take it you know, you know how your sister feels . . . about me . . ?" he asked tentatively, as if he could be wrong about the subject.

"Yes. I believe everybody in the village knows how my sister feels about. I am surprised that you hadn't surmised as much sooner than now."

"Hehe, well, I've been busy ya know. With Sasuke, and a group of evil guys chasing after me since I was your age and stuff." He grinned wide again like an idiot. _Who smiles when they talk about the Akatsuki? _"So, did she tell you what happened during my fight with Pain?"

Hanabi shook her head.

"Well, during the fight Pain had me pinned against the ground, and then Hinata jumped in and threw him back. I told her that she was no match for him, that he'd kill her. She said she didn't care, that she'd die because . . . well, she said that she would die for me because she loved me."

Hinata did that? Hanabi couldn't believe that her timid, weak, feeble sister would risk her life for the man she loved. That didn't sound like Hinata, it sounded like a brave, fearless ninja. It sounded like the legendary Tsunade, or her great grandmother, Rin Hyuuga.

Naruto continued his story, "After that, Pain killed her, but then when I finally found him he brought everyone back to life. Right away I had to run off to find the Raikage, and things happened along the way, so I wasn't able to say anything to her . . . but since I've been back in the village I don't know what to say to her. I mean . . . what do you say to a girl who died for you."

"She didn't die." Hanabi needed to correct him on this point, "She was wounded. Sakura Haruno healed much of her injuries along with the help of other medical ninja. Hinata was never killed by Pain's attack." Hanabi knew it didn't matter, but she felt the need to solidify Hinata's lack of sacrifice.

"That's worse!" Naruto replied. She didn't expect that answer. "If she never died, then when I convinced Pain to bring back everyone I didn't even do anything for her! Argh, I'm such a loser!" Naruto shook his head back and forth.

Hanabi didn't know how to react to this; Naruto Uzumaki was anything but a loser, but trying to compliment people during self loathing often backfired.

"What can I do to help you Naruto?" She used his first name this time.

"Oh. Yeah, well, here's the thing. I've been trying to think of what to do since I got back. Every time I see her I get this weird feeling in my stomach, and so I run, and at night I have dreams about her an-"

"Unnecessary information Uzumaki." Hanabi quickly cut him off. _Why did she need to hear about his perverted dreams with her sister?_

"Hehe. Well, I was wondering, I want to ask her on a date, or do something nice for her, but I don't know what she likes or what she wants. That's where you come in, if you can find out that information for me, I can take her on the perfect date!" he smiled again.

The waited came to the table next, and after taking their orders very quickly he left the pair to talk about their situation.

Hanabi was confused. Naruto liked Hinata? Hinata liked Naruto? Hinata was brave and fearless? The entire situation was not adding up in her head.

"Naruto . . . "She began slowly, not sure how to word her question, "I believe what you are asking is a simple enough request however, I do not understand. You enjoy Hinata's affections?"

"Yeah, well, I don't know. I would enjoy having the chance to enjoy them. I just don't know what to do, and I usually mess things like this up. Girls are confusing." He said.

"But, you are Naruto Uzumaki; you can have any girl in the village, why would you want my sister. She is weak. She is a . . . "Hanabi did not know the word she was looking for. It didn't matter though, because the look on Naruto's face would've shut her up anyway.

His eyes opened fiercely and his voice deepened. She'd never seen Naruto Uzumaki look angry before, but this is probably what his enemies saw. This is probably why he was one of the _Nisei_.

"Don't say that! Don't say Hinata is weak, or a failure! Hinata is one of the strongest ninja I know. She always tries her hardest and doesn't give up, even when the odds are against her. She and I have the same Will of Fire. Just like that's my nindo, my Ninja way I believe it is hers too, and there is nothing stronger than a ninja who gives everything their all."

Hanabi bowed her head down. She didn't know what to say, but she felt quick ashamed. She had disregarded her sister so quickly yet Hinata was praised by Naruto. Hanabi must have been seeing her sister in a different light all these years.

"I . . . I apologize Uzumaki-san. " The two sat in silence for a moment as their food arrived. Hanabi slowly sliced her steak into thin strips and ate while Naruto stared down at his plate.

"Hanabi." He started. She looked up at him, "What did you mean by I could have any girl in the village?"

Hanabi dropped her fork on the plate loudly. The group of girls who were sitting a few tables away and kept staring at Naruto all looked over quickly, but Hanabi ignored them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are . . . a very special person." She said, she didn't know how to explain him to himself. How could he not see?

"Oh, because of the Nine Tails-" he started, his eyes downcast and his face melancholy. Hanabi shook her head, he wasn't getting it.

"No, because of your accomplishments. My first memory of you was seeing you defeat my cousin Neji Hyuuga in the Chunnin exams. Following that you chased down the conspirators of the attack on Konoha and defeated the One Tailed Shukaku by yourself. You trained with Jaraiya and Tsunade, the Legendary Sannin and you learned the Fourth Hokage's secret technique. You lead the team that fought Orochimaru's henchmen, and then you defeated the Akatsuki by yourself. You mastered the powers of the Sages and saved our village. You are one of the _Nisei_ as well. Naruto you are an amazing ninja. Any girl in the village would be pleased to be with you. The only question is why you feel the need to do anything special for my sister. She would be content if you approached her candidly." Hanabi said all this very fast and with more enthusiasm than she meant to.

"Well, that's not all necessarily true, I was just winging it most of the time, and I almost always had help. I am not as great as you might think." He replied to her long explanation. Hanabi didn't buy it, most strong ninja were also very humble, and it was a trait that great ninja carried. "But I have a question; you called me a _Nisei_ before, what does that mean?"

"It's short for the _Nisei Sannin_, the Second Generation Legendary Three. You, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha all trained under one of the Sannin. Now you all have incredible power, it's like you guys are the second generation; hence the term _Nisei."_

"Oh. I get it!" Naruto looked off into space for a moment, giving Hanabi time to continue to enjoy her steak. It was delicious, and well worth the price; especially since she wasn't the one paying for it.

"Yes, now that you understand I am back to my original question; why do you feel the need to do something for Hinata when the slightest gesture will be more than adequate?" Hanabi didn't understand why someone who already had her sister's heart would go through so much effort to win it.

"Because . . . because she deserves more than adequate. H-Hi-Hinata risked her life for me; the least I can do is ask her out in the proper way. Iruka-Sensei told me that I should find out what she likes and try to go from there, but I can't ask Kiba or Shino what she likes, because those guys would never let me live it down, plus they'd tell her or they'd mess it up somehow. That's why I found you, so you can help me." As Naruto finished speaking the waiter dropped the bill off at the table. Naruto took one look at it and his eyes popped out of his head!

The waiter looked at him expectantly and Naruto began to fish through the frog for more money, this gave Hanabi time to think about his question. What did her sister like? Her sister liked to make rice balls in the shape of Naruto, and draw pictures of Naruto, and sigh and mumble Naruto's name in her sleep; did Hinata have any or non-Naruto hobbies?

By the time Hanabi's thoughts focused on Naruto again he had finished paying the bill and was looking at her expectantly for an answer.

"Well, I know that she needs some new ninja equipment. Since the destruction of Konoha, we've been short on stuff. So I think the best thing you could do for her would be to buy her a nice present, and then take her out to eat at a fancy restaurant." Hanabi said as she stood up and grabbed her bag. Naruto followed and they left Kikugawa and ended up back on the street.

"So you think that if I buy her a nice present she'll go eat with me?" Naruto asked excitedly. Hanabi sighed.

"No, it has to be something specific, something to show that you care. I said ninja tools because you said you two have the same Nindo. It's only right that you use what you already have in common as a way to bond, plus I _know_ she needs some kunai. And I said take her somewhere nice to eat because that's what you do on a date- and don't even think about taking her to Ichiraku." Hanabi added sternly.

"Oh, ok! Thank you Hanabi!" Naruto said, but he paused. The two just stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next. "But Hanabi . . ." Naruto began.

"Yes?"

"I just spent all my money buying YOU a nice present and taking YOU out to a nice restaurant."

Hanabi smirked. He was just now catching on to her plan.

"Yes, well, sometimes you have to save up for a great date. Have a good day Naruto." She finished and turned around, walking away from him and back toward the Hyuuga complex. Everything had happened exactly the way she had planned out, and when she got home she'd have the chance to practice with her new weapons.

She did however get in the way of her sister finally getting the attention of her longtime crush, which bothered Hanabi only because if they didn't work out, Hinata would continue to talk about Naruto, and not because Hanabi actually cared about their feelings. Hanabi turned around and rushed across the street to Naruto.

"By the way, my sister's favorite flowers are purple lilacs." She blushed and ran off quickly. It was unbecoming of a Hyuuga to behave in public like that, but maybe Naruto would make a cool brother in law. She'd always have new kunai at least.

* * *

Hanabi entered her house to find her sister sitting in the drawing room, reading something. Hinata knew nothing about how close she was to finally getting the ninja she fawned over; it gave Hanabi a silent sense of pride being able to help make her sister happy.

"Hello Sister." She smiled at Hinata. Hinata smiled back politely and asked what was in the bag just as her father, Hiashi Hyuuga entered the room. Hanabi bowed to her father and answered her sister.

"They are a new set of Kunai and Shuriken. Naruto Uzumaki bought them for me today before we ate." Hanabi hadn't expected her family members' reactions; they were not indifferent or passive as normal. They were excited, shocked and awed.

"WHAT?" Their voices raised and both turned very red, very quickly.

"You were the girl he was on a date with?" Hanabi didn't know how Hinata had even heard that Naruto was on a date, but to assume that Hanabi was dating Naruto was inappropriate. She had no time to date, and if she did it'd be better suited for another clan heir, like the Sarutobi Clan.

_Not that she liked the Sarutobi heir._

"Date?" Hiashi was angry. His calm anger was frightening, but his explosive anger was even more terrifying. "You are dating? At your age? Uzumaki?" The questions weren't meant to be answered. His mouth opened for more words but nothing else came out. He just moved his lips up and down like a fish.

Hanabi knew that she should clarify things, but today she had been on a roll with her mischievousness. Scaring Hinata a little would be fun, and her father rarely behaved like a normal parent. This was amusing; she'd explain the truth to them a few minutes.

"I have training to complete." Hanabi said and backed out of the room to leave her two relatives to their own devices. She smirked again and began to leave when she noticed something dangling around her older sister's neck. She did a double take and backed up.

"Hinata-NeeSan? Is that Konohamaru Sarutobi's scarf?" Hinata smirked.


End file.
